Lap Dance
by lomppyy
Summary: Sirius va a casa de los Potter a saludarlos y a jugar con Harry, pero será


LapDance  
  
Un día como otros muchos antes, los fui a visitar, era el padrino de su hijo y el mejor amigo de su marido, por lo tanto, aunque no sabía si ir sería lo mejor para los dos, decidí hacerlo pues James sino sospecharía de que yo pasara tanto tiempo sin ir a ver a Harry y a Lils. Últimamente no había ido a su casa por eso.  
  
Jugué con Harry, que estaba muy crecido y cuando me vio, me reconoció. Era un sábado, así que me quedé hasta tarde en casa de Prongs. Hablamos de todo un poco, nos reímos mucho y al cabo de unas horas, comprobamos que era muy tarde y que el pequeño Harry debía estar ya acostado. Lily lo tomó para dejarlo en la cuna y esperar a que el niño se durmiese. Pero James se lo cogió y lo llevó él para que yo pudiese acabar de contarle el tema del día, que no era otro que la movida con la última de mis novias y cómo finalmente, lo dejé con ella. Un record, decía James, dos meses y medio. Creo que mi amigo ya se esperaba una boda o algo así.  
  
Me quedé un poco incómodo por estar así con Lily; últimamente no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y eso que hacía ya casi un mes desde que pasó todo. Decidí no pensar más y seguir contándola. No se la veía nada interesada en ello, paré de hablar y me quedé admirándola. Blusa blanca ajustada, presionando su hermoso pecho. Falda beige, larga, pero con una abertura en un lado, el izquierdo. Me acordé de la otra vez. Y no podía ser. No de nuevo... y no en casa de James. Me estaba doliendo ya la entrepierna solo de verla. Se percató de mi confusión y sonrió maliciosamente. Viendo que me había quedado algo parado, se acerco a mi y me tomó de la mano, conduciéndome del salón al comedor. Yo iba hechizado, embelesado, sin ningún control sobre mí mismo. Allí se sentó sobre la mesa y me hizo acomodarme en una de las sillas, quedando embobado entre sus piernas.  
  
Sé que lo hacía para provocarme, que no debía caer, que era sólo para... Pero la forma en que ella me provocaba... la forma que tenía para burlarse de mi, para constantemente excitarme, me hacía hervir la sangre, me ponían de mal humor, pero acto seguido todo ese rencor y rabia eran desvanecidos ante sus provocaciones, ante las ganas que tenía de besarla y hacerla mía... de nuevo.  
  
Mientras jugaba con la yema de sus dedos en su boca, comenzó a rozarme con la punta de éstos en mi hombro, espalda, cuello... Comenzó a besarme el cuello y a mordisquearlo, yo no quería hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y la separé de mí, pero su cara... Esos ojos verdes... Me recosté de nuevo en el asiento, suspirando y ella volvió a mí, besándome desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Solté un suspiro sin quererlo. Rozó mi entrepierna, por encima del pantalón y ni decir cabe, que ya para entonces mi verga se quería salir.  
  
Lily se detuvo y sonrió, continuando su juego, excitándome, haciéndome perder el control, con unas ganas de enorme de abalanzarme sobre ella y .., pero cada gesto mío de iniciativa provocaba que ella se detuviese y que hiciese ademán por levantarse, así que no me atreví a nada. Solo la acariciaba y masajeaba sus espalda por dentro de la blusa que ya tenía medio desabrochada.  
  
Ella se deslizo y se puso de pie, su rodilla quedaba a la altura de mis labios y desee besarla, pero no pude, enseguida la apartó y de un movimiento brusco, se giró y se sentó sobre mí, aplastándome con sus nalgas mi verga.  
  
Solté un leve gemido de dolor, ella lo correspondió gimiendo y moviéndose en círculos, acomodando sus nalgas sobre el bulto. Supe que estaba excitada, que no fingía, porque noté como mis pantalones se humedecieron y no era yo.  
  
Lily se inclinó hacía atrás y me contó de cómo había follado ayer noche a un compañero del Ministerio, como lo había hecho correrse así, como a mi, sin sacarla del pantalón, me susurraba que haría que me corriese en menos de dos minutos, antes de que llegase James.  
  
Yo no contestaba, no podía, me estaba atormentando la verga, quería estar dentro de Lils, pero ella no me dejaba, cogía mis manos y las pasaba por su cuerpo... mientras se seguía contoneando y acelerando el ritmo.  
  
Seguí en su vaivén constante sobre mí y apenas ya podía aguantar. Lily se dio cuenta por mis gemidos, porque cada vez la buscaba con más insistencia, y comenzó a moverse más rápido, dando saltos sobre mí, causándome dolor y al mismo tiempo placer, un gran placer, muy intenso... hasta que no aguanté más y me corrí, era la primera vez que lo hacía sin tener contacto directo. Me había hecho un lap dance en toda regla, me había llevado al orgasmo, ella era quien controlaba toda la situación...  
  
Se levantó de mí y se arregló la blusa, que estaba completamente arrugada. Cuando llegó mi amigo seguimos como si tal cosa, Lily me había dejado extasiado, con la verga doliéndome y quería más... pero ella no me lo daría, no al menos ese día. 


End file.
